


For the Sake of Memory

by LadyLarkFrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Escort!Gladio, Happy Ending, M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!gladio, escorting, top!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLarkFrand/pseuds/LadyLarkFrand
Summary: People hired escorts all the time. Among the nobility at Court, it was almost a given that a young man or woman of any standing would seek their services before marriage, and even after. Ignis had never thought he'd be one ofthosepeople.Yet mere days before his own wedding, he'd found himself in the bed of one of the most exclusive Escorts in high society. Gladiolus Amicitia.





	For the Sake of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> You ever be talking to a friend, having a good time? Then you or they say one thing and an idea for smut is spawned from this line? Then you have to stop what you're doing to write smut instead? This is one of those stories.

Ignis wasn’t sure what he expected, as the elevator ferried him upwards. They had spoken at great length about what he had wanted from this experience. What he had desired more than anything. It wasn’t as if they were doing anything dangerous, so he wasn’t particularly sure why he was so damned nervous. 

He shifted his weight as the memory of the deep voice that had come over the speaker of the call-box washed over him. It had been decadent in a way he’d only though he’d express over the taste of food. 

The automatic doors opened far too soon, well before Ignis thought himself prepared for what was to follow. Yet he stopped off the contraption all the same, his feet taking him down the hallway until he came to an unremarkable, if dark, door. 

He took a bracing breath and knocked. 

Ignis had seen the face of the man who opened the door, of course. He wasn’t a fool as to pay a great deal of money online and merely assume whoever greeted him was the same one. He had been tempted by the man’s amber eyes and the scar that trailed over the side of his face. 

In person, Ignis was struck at how very tall Gladiolus Amicitia was. The way he wore his facial hair was with pride, he deduced from the way it was neatly trimmed. It was yet another thing that had attracted him to the profile in the first place. 

Ignis preferred men, and he preferred his men to _look_ like men if he was going to go as far as to consider intercourse. 

He had weighed his options very carefully. It dawned on Ignis that he would have to savor this on his own time, for as much as he enjoyed the aesthetics of a man, his reasons for even emailing him were certainly embarrassing

He also realized he must have been staring when the man’s lips quirked into a crooked smirk, expression indulgent. 

“ Ignis, right?” Gladio asked, and Ignis found himself holding his breath at the way the man said his name. 

He was privately shocked at how very deeply he desired to make the man _scream_ it, in that deep baritone of his. 

Ignis nodded, and the crooked smirk eased in a genuine smile. Ignis was surprised at how much the expression suited the other man, who stepped aside and gestured him to enter the apartment. 

He stepped in and found himself oddly comforted by what awaited him. It looked like a normal apartment, with all that one might expect. It was furbished tastefully, and certainly the furniture appeared to have been on the higher end of the price spectrum. 

Gladio clicked the door closed behind him, flipping the lock and padding past him. Ignis let his eyes drop to admire the man’s shapely ass. He wore a pair of gray pants that Ignis would have expected one heading to the gym, not meeting a client for a round of sex. The shirt he wore was a plain v-neck in black. 

“ C’mon, “ he urged as he meandered towards what Ignis could see of a living-room, “ I don’t bite.” 

“ Not for free, I imagine.” Ignis noted and was quietly horrified at his own knee-jerk response. 

Gladio laughed though, the sort that started in one’s belly and rolled upwards with feeling. He shot Ignis a smoldering look over his shoulder, with a smile that was far more wolfish than his first one had been, “You’re damn right about that,” he agreed. 

The way the man’s eyes roved over him hungrily made him realize that perhaps he was not the only one who was pleased with the match of the evening. 

The den was dim but warmly colored, and not a nip of winter air from the outside could be found within. It felt homey, almost, and it was enough to settle him just a touch. Enough that he felt less like he was interacting with someone who’d made sex and companionship a career and more like a friend or a fond acquaintance. 

“ Sit wherever is comfortable,” Gladio offered, and Ignis chose the end of the plush looking couch. He sank into it, and was surprised at the comfort of it. His surprise must have shown because Gladio chuckled knowingly. Ignis was almost tired of that sound. 

He normally had splendid control over what others did or did not see in his expressions. It was his _job_ to be impassive as a wall. 

The fact that a man who barely knew him, a man he was paying for _sex_ for Shiva’s sake, could get glimpses of what might be rolling along in his head made him want to bristle. 

It was the man’s job, Ignis reminded himself, to read people. Just as it was his, he supposed. 

“ Let’s start simple,” Gladio offered as he settled on the sturdy table that stood opposite of the plush couch. He held linked his fingers together as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, “ What’re you here for?” 

His gaze never wavered from Ignis, but neither did it make him feel trapped or pinned. For this, he was grateful. 

Yet Ignis found himself hesitating. Because the answer was simple; sex. He was there for sex, and they both knew it. 

“ I do not wish to go to my wedding bed with nothing but the memory of my own hand to serve me.” He said instead. The words felt rushed, and he dropped his gaze as to not see Gladio roll his eyes or his expression to shift to that of one of knowing indulgence or even pity.

Gladio made a quiet noise in acknowledgement, “ You a virgin?” he asked pointedly. 

Ignis raised an eyebrow and lips thinned, “No. However, while I don’t harbor romantic feelings for my fiancée, I won’t spoil the evening by thinking of my ex.” 

Ignis expected him to quietly scorn him, to judge him for going through with an engagement to a woman that he felt no romantic love for, or for cowardly refusing to pursue memories that still hurt to think upon. However, Ignis had known Aranea for far too long to do her such a disservice. He would not leave one of his oldest friends at the altar regardless if it had been arranged by their parents or not. He owed her far too much for that nonsense. 

On the ground, Ignis’ gaze stayed firmly. At least until Gladio nodded said the one thing Ignis wasn’t expecting to hear. 

“ Yeah,” he hummed, “that’d bite, alright.” 

Ignis’ gaze snapped upward in surprise.

Gladio nodded as if it made perfect sense however. Ignis imagined it wasn’t the first time someone had approached the man with such a situation looming over their heads. 

“ We were arranged to marry as children you see-“ he started 

Gladio held up one big hand quickly, “Yeah, _no_ , stop right there,” he had a look of sympathy etched onto his face. It was either sympathy or the look of a man who had heard the same story all too many times, and wasn’t interested in hearing it again. 

“ Rule one: no backstories. Especially tragic ones and those filled with awkward pining."

Ignis stared in quiet surprise, not sure if he should be offended or not. It was probably prudent not to lay his story out, he mused to himself. Often he’d learned that there were few people who were interested in hearing all the woes and pains that were being suffered by others. 

“ Sorry,” Gladio sighed, voice not as sharp as when he’d stopped him. He caught Ignis’ gaze again, a softness there that added credit to his apology. “Sorry, it’s just _this_ is about _you_ , not your family or your fiancée.” His voice stayed gentle.

Ignis found himself speechless before he nodded slowly. It was a simple rule. He could follow that. 

“ ‘Rule one’ implies that there are more rules.” 

Gladio grinned at him, and nodded in agreement. 

“ Oh yeah, I’ve got a few of them but I’m not gonna drown you in them.” he replied easily, “Not right this second at least.” 

Ignis felt his own features relax into an easy smile. It seemed the longer that he knew the man the more at ease he seemed to be. It was terribly unfair, considering this was their first in-person meeting. 

“ You have anything that’s absolutely off limits?” Gladio asked, “ Anything you didn’t mention?” 

Ignis blinked in surprise, shaking his head in denial. Gladio eyed his speculatively in a manner that Ignis was unsure if it was good or bad. It wasn’t as if he should care what the man thought of him, the chances of him seeing him again were rather slim. 

“ Alright,” the man grinned at him around the word, “ if that’s the case, how about we actually get down to business.” 

The words were so off-hand, so casual that Ignis was left blinking in surprise at them. Because he expected the big man to explain anything _he_ did not do. He frowned quietly. 

“ What about you?” he held up a stalling hand, and for the first time during their little encounter, Gladio was the one who was left looking surprised. It was a good look on him. 

“Me?” he asked, and curiosity flashed over Gladio’s face, eating up the confusion. “ There isn’t really anything I haven’t done that I would say no to again.” Ignis doubted that very much, and wondered just how long the man had worked to get to where he was now, in order to say ‘no’ to something. He supposed the phrase ‘the customer is always right’ held weight in all industries after-all.

Ignis nodded slowly as he stored the information away. 

 

Gladio gave him a slow smile, and stood with a stretch. He offered Ignis a hand up, which Ignis took impulsively. Gladio squeezed his hand gently in a sign of approval. 

“ There is one thing I would like,” Ignis found himself saying. Gladio’s expression shifted to one of surprise but he jerked his head in a ‘go on’ motion. 

In a gesture of boldness, he grabbed the black fabric of Gladio’s shirt. It was soft to the touch, as if it had been worn and washed a great many times, until it was unbearably light. 

“ Take this off?”

The hints of the great feathers that curled over his arms had been teasing him with the temptation to see them fully. Gladio blinked, before he nodded with a gentle shrug. 

He released Ignis’ hand and tugged the shirt off, up over his head. Ignis wondered what it would look like to see the man do it when he was fresh from a work-out or shower. His arms peaked over his head, and the beauty that was his body was put on display. 

Ignis felt his breath catch at the sight of the broad expanse of the man’s muscled form bared before him. The feathers that were inked into his skin were artistically done and without thinking about it Ignis reached out and pressed his hand against them.

Foolish, he knew, it wasn’t as if he would feel the soft plushness of feathers beneath his fingers. 

A faint blush warmed his cheeks as the taller man looked at him over his shoulder, his knowing smirk making his eyes glint warmly. 

Ignis went to remove his hand, worried he’d crossed a line, only for Gladiolus to reach and catch his hand before he could let it fall back to his side. 

“ You can touch,” the man assured him, “we’re about to be doin’ _a lot_ of that anyway.” He pointed out and turned to face him. Ignis found himself swallowing rather thickly in anticipation of just that. 

Ignis tugged his hand free gently, placing it on the head of the bird that lay over the man’s heart. It must have taken months to get the work of art completed, and more than a little pain. It was a good look on him though, and only added to his appeal. 

His gaze fell lower, and it was impossible to miss the man’s nipples. It was especially difficult to ignore the silver barbells that pierced them neatly. He wasn’t aware that his own tongue had darted out to wet his lips until he heard Gladio chuckle darkly. 

“ Didn’t think you’d care for them,” the man admitted ruefully, “ just when I was about to apologize for leavin’em in.” 

Ignis glanced up to meet the other man’s eyes, confusion coloring his face. The idea that there were those out there who would have been put off by them seemed odd. The look Gladio gave him verged on outright approval. Idly he wondered just what else the man would own up to having done to his body in the name of a client and of himself. 

His hand slid downwards and brushed over one pierced nipple, and didn’t rightly expect the pleased sigh the action garnered. He didn’t linger, though he would have liked to, clever fingers dancing along the sculpted muscles the man bore. Down they went, until their journey ended where the rough cotton began of the pants. A fine dusting of coarse hair led further past the edge, and Ignis was not so proud as to not admit he wished to see where the trail ended.

Finally though, Gladio caught the hand gently, far more gently than Ignis would have expected from merely looking at the other man. 

Ignis darted his gaze upward again, and Gladio gave him a sly grin. 

“ As much as I don’t mind standing here letting you pet me, “ he teased, “ there are better places to do this. “

Ignis arched an eyebrow at him, and gave him a pointed look. 

“ You were the one who stopped us in the living-room,” he reminded the bigger man, perhaps a little tartly. The laugh the words earned him only drove the flush further down the back of Ignis’ neck. 

“ True,” Gladio replied, “ but I make it a point to not talk about sex while actually in the bed.” 

Again, Ignis could see the point. Cooler heads often failed to prevail in such scenarios and as much as he’d have liked to have gotten straight to the point, he didn’t think that such coherence would have lasted long in that scenario. 

Gladio didn’t release his wandering hand, and instead tugged him into the bedroom, which was far from what he’d expected earlier that day. It seemed that the big man was full of surprises. Not that Gladio gave him much chance to admire the expensively furnished room. 

The furniture was wooden, but clearly made of quality. It was as the livingroom had been, cluttered but not so much a mess that it was a discomfort. It looked lived in, well loved, and Ignis wondered if that too part of the charade that Gladio played for him that evening.

He resolutely put the idea of his mind. Gladiolus was not his to keep, not for any longer than the night dictated, and finding the idea of the apartment changing per ‘client’ churned something sticky and hot in his gut was not wise. 

He thought this, as Gladio tugged at him until the bed dipped beneath their weight. It was soft, though not so that moving about was a right pain. He imagined that it was a joy to sleep in, however. 

Gladio wasted little time though as he tugged at Ignis’ shirt, urging him closer, working the small buttons on the shirt to part them. Later, he would be embarrassed at the surprised noise the action caused, and the way that the other man chuckled. 

Instead of dwelling, however, he settled his hands back on the muscled shoulders of the escort, enjoying the feeling of them flexing beneath his hands. He made a low, appreciative noise, and moved closer, until he was all but straddling his companion. 

Gladio made an approving noise, and slipped the shirt from Ignis’ shoulders with ease. 

He leaned back just slightly, the amber eyes Ignis had admired before darkening with growing lust as he licked his lips appreciatively. 

“ Damn Iggy,” he breathed, “ knew I’d enjoy taking those pretty clothes off of you.” 

The nickname made him pause, before he swallowed tightly. If it were under any other circumstances, he might have objected to such a familiar use of his name. However, this was different. Because it wasn’t mocking, it wasn’t cruel. 

It sounded almost reverently pleased. 

 

Gladio’s hands seemed incapable of choosing one place to settle, petting along Ignis’ sides and stomach, before sliding around and across the sloping planes of his back. He tugged at Ignis again, until he was close enough that Gladio’s mouth found his neck, mouthing at the skin there.  
Ignis wished to return each touch. However, each time he moved to do so Gladio would tighten his hold on him, seeming determined to simply explore himself. 

He could feel his cock hardening in his slacks as surely as he knew Gladio himself was at least half as much. He could feel the growing bulge in the man’s loose sweat-pants and without thinking about it, he rolled his hips back against the feeling. 

Ignis could feel the groan the action caused, and he exhaled sharply as another wave of arousal crashed over him. Because if every noise such as that were to be felt, it would be perfectly exquisite. He was half-tempted to do it again. 

He dragged his blunt nails over the curve of Gladio’s shoulders, the ink on the skin hiding the way they left blushing welts in their wake, and Ignis was fascinated. 

Ignis pressed a kiss below the taller man’s ear, lightly biting on the delicate shell of it just to feel the way Gladio shuddered below him in pleasure. 

“ Mm,” Gladio hummed into his neck finally, biting lightly at the sensitive skin in a manner that made Ignis tilt his head to give him readily more access, “How you wanna do this, Iggy?” 

Ignis, did his best to pull his mind away from the distracting sensations the man was provoking through his body with such ease. “ What-” he rasped and found himself embarrassed to sound so hoarse,“-would you suggest?” 

Gladio didn’t reply right away, seeming to have been distracted at wringing more moans and gasps from Ignis’ own mouth and leaving marks down to his shoulder. His big hands had slid down Ignis’ back, until he had them settled under his ass, gripping and kneading in turn as he’d explored. 

“ Well normally, “ he finally replied and Ignis was pleased to hear the note of rough arousal in his voice as well, “ if I’m workin’ with a newbie I find teaching by example is best.” Ignis exhaled sharply at the mental image that the words produced. 

Gladio above him, dark hair tousled hair falling into his eyes, thrusting into Ignis with wild abandon, grunting and growling in pleasure. The way he would groan Ignis’ name and the way his cock would feel deep within Ignis, driving them both closer to the brink. 

He shivered and his cock twitched sharply, no longer hindered by the confining fabric that had been his slacks. Gladio snickered against his ear, pressing an open-mouthed kiss just below it. 

“ Yeah,” he chuckled, “that’s the response I normally get at that proposition.” 

Ignis didn’t doubt it for a moment. 

“ I don’t think that route will work this time though,” 

Ignis pulled back abruptly, peering at the other man incredulously. Gladio huffed a laugh and pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to the edge of his jaw. 

“ Relax,” Gladio murmured, “ I’m not turning you out tonight with a blowjob and calling my job done. It’s just, you’re marrying a woman right? It’s not like you’re a virgin either?” he asked and Ignis noted how carefully his eyes darted across his face, as if trying to read Ignis’ answer before he gave it. 

Ignis nodded slowly. 

A slow smile spread over Gladio’s face and his squeezed Ignis’ ass again, just a touch too sharply to be absolutely comfortable. Ignis jolted against him in surprise, a startled groan torn out of his throat. 

“ That’s what I thought,” Gladio assured, “and if you’re gonna be making love to a woman you’re gonna need to know a few things.” 

Ignis thought it odd that the phrase ‘make love’ had passed the man’s lips at all, let alone the idea of the man telling him how a woman’s body would work during sex. It wasn’t as if either of them were equipped with for the act. 

“ I don’t understand,” Ignis admitted, though it was quietly and the blush on his cheeks had less to do with the passion and pleasure that had been building in his veins. Confusion built under lust-clouded eyes and when the other man pressed a quick kiss to his lips, Ignis was slow in returning it. 

Gladio didn’t answer right away, leaning back and letting his hands slide of the smooth planes of Ignis’ back, until they slipped down his arms and grasped his hands. It was a sensual touch, unbroken and luring as Ignis knew it was meant to be. 

“ S’not _all_ about what you got,” Gladio pointed out, and Ignis found himself leaning over the man, straddling muscular thighs. The man’s hands had slid down to his hips, to stop them from grinding against him, and for a moment Ignis bemoaned that fact. Even if the reasoning was obvious. 

Gladio wanted his attention on him, not on the pleasure of grinding himself against those absolutely beautiful thighs. 

“ Then what, pray tell, would you consider it to be about?” he asked, perhaps a little sharply in retrospect. The bigger man didn’t acknowledge the annoyance in his voice, merely tightening his hold briefly on Ignis. 

“ Touch,” Gladio explained, “ and the intent behind it. Sure, you’re gonna be softer with her, more like a gentleman,” he continued, “but let’s be honest. Intent is just as important.” 

Ignis paused, hands on the other man’s pectorals for balance, and regarded him for a moment. He could see the reasoning, and after a moment he nodded his agreement. Sex was about affection, about sharing a moment far more intimate than almost anything else one could do. 

In the end, perhaps it mattered less about what genitals one’s lover had, and more about the intent between the two as to what would occur. 

“I see,” he agreed, gently running his fingers down the bigger man’s chest, over pierced nipples and down the muscled torso and stomach until he retracted them to rest them over the bigger hands that still were settled on his hips.

“ How would you have me touch you?” Ignis murmured, eyes falling half lidded without his own realizing. Gladio licked his lips below him in anticipation, and exhaled deeply. 

For a moment, Ignis dared imagine that they were not client and worker, that they were two old, familiar lovers who stared at one another with lust and affection in their eyes. That Gladio’s body and heart were his to lay claim to for more than a mere night at a time. Whoever had the right, for Ignis was not fool enough to think there was not one who would claim the man their own, was indeed blessed. 

“ Like you give a damn,” Gladio finally answered, “ like I matter to you.” He swallowed, and squeezed the skin under his hands, “ Touch me like you’d touch someone you want to show your love to.”

It almost felt as if it were a plea, and Ignis made a helpless noise. He surged forward, catching the man in a heated kiss. 

He hoped, belatedly, that such a thing was not to be found on the man’s list of ‘rules’. Ignis could not imagine spending a night in Gladio’s company and not stealing at least one, desperate, heated kiss from the man. 

Said man groaned into the kiss, his lips parting at the brush of Ignis’ tongue against the sensitive skin. His mouth was hot and their tongues tangled and clashed. Ignis rocked down against the hardness he could feel and Gladio rocked up in return, his grip on his hips unyielding. 

“ I gotta get you out of these,” Gladio growled, tugging at Ignis’ slacks. He found he agreed wholeheartedly, and between the pair of them it took little time indeed to actually render them both completely naked.

The moment that Gladio was bared to all of him, Ignis paused. Not out of distaste, but purely because the man in the bed was an absolutely handsome sight to behold. It was surprising, he found, that Gladio viewed him with the same heated pleasure. 

Ignis leaned forward and caught the man in a brief but heated kiss. 

“ Touch, was it?” Ignis questioned redundantly. 

Gladios hands, rough and so very warm, settled on him, even as Gladio stretched beneath him like a thing of art. 

Ignis trailed his lips only the coarse jaw, savoring the feeling of the hair beneath his lips. It wasn’t a sensation given to him often. He worked down the man’s throat, groaning as he felt nails drag along his sides and down his thighs. 

He spread them wider to accommodate the hands that trailed them. He wasn’t quite surprised when Gladio tugged him all the closer, broad fingers gently tracing the seams between thigh and groin. 

Ignis shuddered and the flash of teeth in a smug smile was enough to provoke him. 

He leaned further down and deftly tugged at one of the silver piercings almost sharply with his teeth. The contrast between soft, warm skin and almost chilled metal was fascinating. 

Gladio arched against him, cock twitching. A smug feeling settled deep in his gut at the reaction and repeated the action. 

“ Oh hell,” Gladio groaned, “ knew those were a mistake.” 

Ignis pressed slow, wet kisses across Gladio’s chest until he could mimic the ministrations on the second nipple. He applied suction against the nub, alternating that with biting gently. 

Ignis himself wasn’t overly sensitive over his nipples, so those that were was fascinating. He gazed at the other man from under his own lashes as best he could. The blush that was forming on his cheeks was telling. 

It was slowly deepening down his throat. 

Ignis pulled back, and breathed over the warm nub, just to watch it tighten up with the stimulation. 

“ Always been so sensitive?” he asked casually. 

Gladio groaned in annoyance, and Ignis wondered if perhaps he ought to have kept his mouth shut. “ Sort of,” the other man replied, “ my line of work though, every little bit helps though.” 

Ignis hummed in thought. Thought about kissing lower, about tasting the salty skin. He contemplated what it might feel like to press his lips against the flushed head of the other man’s circumcised cock. He wondered what Gladio’s reaction would be if he lapped at the head as one might a treat. 

More to the point, Ignis flirted with the idea of how he might ache if he took the man deep into his throat, and how beautifully Gladio’s voice would ring out as he swallowed around him. The ideas made his cock twitch and drool. 

However as much as he would have liked to do so, loved to really, he feared that if he did then he would not stop until the other man was spilling down his throat. It was perhaps lucky that Ignis did not wish for their encounter to end so quickly, or enjoy the taste of latex. 

For he was sure that Gladio would insist on a barrier of a condom between them. Clean they both were according to most recent checks, and an impulsive kiss was one thing, but a blowjob was another entirely.

So. Instead of making his idle fantasies reality he surged back up for a far more chase kiss than he’d indulged in earlier. 

“ Lube?” he asked and he would later swear that he could see the man’s pupils blow wide in anticipation as he licked his lips. 

He gently pushed at Ignis’ chest, to reach and stretch to reach for the bottle. He handed it to Ignis, and he hummed a quiet work of thanks. He moved back to settle between his thighs. 

He slicked one finger carefully, almost chilly, and he rubbed his fingers together to warm it before he slide his hand lower. His finger passed over the warmth of his entrance instead of pressing in. Teasing, as he circled, just to see the look of annoyance he had levelled at him. 

He didn’t press the tip of his finger into the tight clench of Gladio’s body until every pass over the puckered opening garnered him a hitch in breath or a low noises of pleading broke the air. 

Ignis pressed a kiss against the taller man’s hip as he finally worked the tip of one finger into the eager heat of the bigger man’s body. He exhaled sharply himself at the sensation of velvet heat that was awaiting him. 

Deeper he pressed, curling the digit patiently. 

He knew the moment he found what he had been looking for so diligently.

“ _Fuck_ , “ Gladio growled, eyes falling closed and exhaling sharply, “ Oh fuck, right there-!“ he demanded with a groan, and who was Ignis to deny him when his breath hitched so beautifully, and his cock drooled a sticky strand of pre-come from the tip?

The way his legs spread all the wider was nothing short of an invitation that Ignis was not sure the other man knew he was making. 

The bigger man’s mouth fell open in clear pleasure and Ignis could feel the way that Gladio clenched internally around his finger. Where he had been hot and tight before, he was like a vice as Ignis rubbed slow circles over the bundle of nerves he’d found. 

His own cock twitched at the idea of what it might feel like to be buried in the man, and to feel such tightness around himself. 

Gladio rolled his hips an action that seemed well used, seeking more from him, and he watched Ignis from under dark lashes, a flash of pink tongue appeared to wet his lips. 

“ _More,_ ” he demanded, voice catching in sheer want and it made Ignis’ own breath catch in his throat , “ Fuck, Iggy c’mon, gimme another-“

Ignis didn’t have the time to hesitate before he pressed a second finger past the tight ring of muscle, making the man below him toss his head against the bed blow the pair of them. The amber eyes that had so mesmerized him earlier, fell hidden again. The deep moan that was torn from Gladio’s throat told Ignis that the discomfort of another finger was outweighed by the pleasure of it. 

Good, he thought, licking his lips in anticipation of pleasure to come. 

He scissored his fingers against the tight clench of muscle against him, stretching and testing. Pushing the other man until his brow furrowed in discomfort instead of pleasure. 

“ Relax,” he breathed, “relax for me Gladiolus.” 

Was that not what was whispered in the pages of tasteless romance novels? Gentleness and patience, at the expense of time and pleasure. The reward, he imagined, would be well worth the throbbing of his own aching cock. 

He hoped so at least, for the sight of the escort doing his best to accommodate two and a half fingers as quickly as possible, was a sight that would be long-burned into his memory. It would certainly suffice when he had need of wasting some of his own pent up frustrations. 

Slowly, little by little, the man relaxed around his fingers, giving him room to gently thrust them. Ignis crooked his fingers gently again, and couldn’t help the hint of a smirk that graced his features at the moan that the action earned him. 

He didn’t expect the rough fingers to catch around his wrist, pausing his play. Gladio panted a few breaths, and Ignis felt a thrill of private delight that that the man needed a moment to compose himself. 

“ Hold on,” the muscular man groaned, “ Just- _fuck_ \- gonna need you to get that condom on right about now.” 

Ignis hummed contemplatively. While it was true that he’d hired the man to help provide a proper fantasy for his wedding-night, he wasn’t a fool, nor was he completely without a deviant thought in his head. 

“ Are you sure?” he asked huskily, as he crooked his fingers hard against the muscular man’s prostate. Gladio gave a low shout, back arched and free hand slapped the comfortable bed in outright surprise. 

“ Fucking hells!” Gladio choked out loudly, “ Oh shit, fucking hell yes I’m sure-“ He rolled his hips against Ignis’ fingers in minute movements, his cock leaking pearly drops of pre-come. Ignis wasn’t sure that the older man knew that he was even doing it, nor that he was even still speaking.

He withdrew his two fingers to the tips, until he could easily add a third. Gladio groaned and he shuddered at the feeling of the added stretch. 

“ _Ah_ fuck-!” he choked out as he exhaled sharply, “ Gods, Iggy, c’mon I wasn’t-“ he broke off with a low cry as Ignis pushed the three fingers deeper, easily up to the second knuckle, “- _joking_!” 

Ignis made a curious noise, as if they were discussing the news instead of Ignis gently spreading his fingers just to feel the bigger man shudder and clench around him. 

“ I wanna feel you,” Gladio groaned, and his honey colored eyes were open again with their lust and want, “ want to know you were here, want to remember how good this felt.” 

The words were earnest enough and Ignis was torn. He stared for a long moment, and Gladio clenched around him with a low sigh and a stretch, and that was all it took for Ignis to make his decision on the matter. 

Ignis tugged his fingers free of the man’s body, pausing only long enough to wipe them on the rag that had been used before. Even so, the foil packet took a moment to open, though thankfully the latex was easy enough to roll down his aching length. 

Lubing himself up presented itself to be a challenge and an undeniable tease. 

His own hand tightened around his cock, stroking himself just a few times, caught in the pleasure of it. A low sound of appreciation made him look up unsurprised. Gladio watched him through a lidded gaze, and Ignis couldn’t help but stroke himself one more time, languidly. 

He had no idea how he looked, but the reaction it provoked was encouraging. 

Gladio groaned deep in his chest, and lifted one leg invitingly, his heel resting on Igins’ shoulder easily. “ Knock that shit off and c’mere,” the bigger man coaxed, “ you’re gonna feel so damn _good_ in me.” 

Ignis shivered at the words, and wanted nothing more than for them to be true.

Ignis moved forward, one hand guiding himself into the tight grip of the more experienced man. The head of his cock breached the tight ring of muscle and he paused to pant against the muscular shoulder at the feeling. Because even as relaxed as he was, a prep-time that had been shorter than what Ignis was used to, still left the man tight. 

The bigger man focused on breathing, and Ignis focused on not coming like he was a teenager all over again. It was a stop-and go procedure and that surprised him. Eventually though he was fully seated and surprised at the sheer heat that surrounded his cock, as well as the strength of the grip of velvety heat. 

The tendons on the man’s neck stood ought slightly, and Ignis pressed slow and wet kisses against the sweat-dampened skin as they both waited for Gladio to relax enough for pleasure to over-ride the pain. 

Ignis reached out until he managed to grasp the thick, jutting cock, making the other man suck in a shocked breath. This, he smirked, he knew how to do. He knew how to pleasure a man, as sure as he did himself. 

Little by little, Gladio unclenched around him, hips rocking forward in minute thrusts, into the fist that Ignis made around him. 

Ignis copied the motion, withdrawing a little more each time before he slid forward again. It was a slow way to fuck, but Ignis was in no hurry. He was a patient man, and it wasn’t until Gladio clenched down on him purposefully as he withdrew, that Ignis sped up.

It took little time for them to find an adequate rhythm, and the short groans that Gladio made each time Ignis slid as deep as he could were addictive as the coffee he drank. It would have been a pleasure to continue that way, if Ignis had not begun the evening imagining the way Gladio would sound hollering his name in that voice of his. 

Therefore, he shifted just so, and slowed his pace as he watched the bigger man’s as he was taken. The blush on his cheeks that traveled down his throat was lovely, and the way the longer strands of his hair caught on his sweat-dampened forehead enticed Ignis to reach out and brush them away.

He pressed a kiss to Gladio’s jaw, and rolled his hips pointedly, grinding really, not bothering to withdraw from the tight grip of the other man’s body. 

He knew the moment he’d found the man’s prostate by the way he clenched down hard enough that Ignis moaned loudly and involuntarily. Also the way amber eyes snapped open, almost blank with surprised pleasure. 

“ Oh, I felt _that_ ,” Ignis panted, his own voice dark with lust, “ liked that did you?”

It was an effort to speak with any composure, but the way it made the man below him grind against him, seeking that loop of pleasure he did so. Gods but he’d been right, the man was absolutely stunning when pleasure ruled. 

“ _I-Ignis-!”_ Gladio managed, and Ignis smirked wider, “More, Gods, more-“

Ignis was helpless to do anything but oblige. He finally pulled away again, and set a rather punishing pace. It was a pleasure all its own to watch the man’s features go slack in mindless pleasure. 

He was sure he didn’t look any more composed. 

Ignis stole another kiss, bruising and hungry, delved deeper into the man’s mouth. Gladio groaned loudly into the kiss, and one hand came down to wrap around his own erection. 

That was entirely unacceptable, Ignis found himself thinking. 

So instead of letting the man work himself to completion with Ignis merely there along for the ride, he curled his own fingers around the man’s cock, and shuddered at the warm weight of it. If there had merely been more time before the wedding, then he would have most certainly have to have sought out a date for role reversal. 

He could imagine the way the thick cock would make him ache afterwards, and it would have been glorious. 

The slide of his hand along the heated flesh wasn’t unexpected, but still it was flattering to know that the pre-come that made the slide possible was because of _him_. Ignis twisted his fist about the man, from base to tip, wringing pleasure out of him. 

The low moans and soft gasps that rewarded him only made Ignis feel the pull of orgasm approach all the faster. It wasn’t fair how the man knew how to work his body, how to made the most obscene noises with his mouth. 

Nor, he thought, was it terribly fair how very much Ignis liked the way the man moaned his name in such a wanting manner. 

“ Gladio,” Ignis moaned, knowing himself well enough to feel his orgasm quickly rushing towards him, “ Gods’ breath-!” he managed. 

He unconsciously sunk his teeth into the man’s tattooed shoulder, hard enough that he knew it would bruise purple and be tender. Good, Ignis found himself briefly thinking, let him remember Ignis by it. 

His hips stuttered sharply, before he pressed as deeply as he could into the other man, moaning brokenly as pleasure washed over him and drowned him in it. For a long moment, the passing of time meant very little as he fought to bring himself back from the haze of it. 

He slipped free of the clench of Gladio’s body regretfully.

Ignis realized belatedly, that the other man was still hard. Not that it seemed to deter him from working himself out against Ignis. 

It took him a moment before he tightened his grip on the man’s liberally leaking erection, and it was a few more strokes before he felt Gladio tense up and tremble. Ignis littered stretch of skin in front of him with kisses, even as he worked him through it.

“ _Ignis!_

The cry was sharp, desperate and Ignis closed his eyes at the sound. It was as lovely as he imagined it would be. He did his best to memorize it, so it would echo through his own memories when he needed it. 

Ignis worked the man’s cock until Gladio whimpered low in his chest, in protest and the sensation of skin on too-sensitive skin. Ignis pressed light kisses to the man’s throat, up and up the tan column of his neck until he pressed his lips against the pair below him.

It was a sated sort of kiss that Ignis knew lovers traded between them, and the thought made him smile. 

Gladio’s lips were pliant beneath his own, but by no means was he passive. Ignis drew back, just enough to be able to look over the man’s face. 

He was beautiful in a way that he could not foresee ever growing tired of.

Gladio gave him a slow smile, and Ignis huffed in quiet amusement when he felt a large and calloused hand cup the back of his head and tug him down for another round of traded kisses. 

“ Good enough for you?” Gladio asked finally, voice still a touch thicker than normal. Ignis hummed a quiet agreement. 

“ Thank you,” Ignis answered, trailing his fingers through the hair the man wore on his face. 

When they finally pulled away from one another, a task made difficult by the compelling desire for touch and affirmation between the pair of them, it was an old routine they fell into.

“ What was the name of your ‘fiancée’ anyway? “ Gladio asked, as he wiped down his own cum-splattered stomach clean with a practiced ease. 

Ignis sighed in annoyance even as he tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash. They’d have to shower afterwards, but that was minutes into the future. 

“ Didn’t we agree not to ask such questions?” Ignis asked pointedly. 

Gladio hummed an agreement, but Ignis could see the way his lips curled in a grin. Exasperating man, Ignis thought, even if he was dear. 

“ Yeah,” Gladio pushed, “but your eyes went all soft’n shit when you talked about ‘her’.” 

Ignis quietly regretted the moment he’d ever mentioned the _idea_ of his fantasy to his lover. He’d known that no matter what there’d be a conversation of this sort. While it wasn’t that he worried over the idea that Gladio would be jealous or hurt, it was his reaction that concerned Ignis none the less. 

He sighed and conceded. 

“ Aranea.” 

Gladio’s full-body laugh was as embarrassing as it was endearing. Ignis slapped his lover’s leg hard enough to sting, and even then the other man’s features still glimmered with amusement. 

“Dwelling on the what if’s?” Gladio teased, and reached out to cup the back of Ignis’ head in one rough hand. Ignis groaned in exasperation but leaned forward with the gentle tug, to accept the offered kiss from his lover of apology and affection. 

“ College was a life-time ago, Gladio.” Ignis reminded in mumble against his lover’s lips as they pulled away for air. The big man hummed in agreement, and stole another kiss, chaste and blatantly loving. 

“ Just as long as she stays your fiancée in fantasy only.” Gladio retorted and Ignis rolled his eyes, cupping the bigger man’s cheek affectionately. 

“ As if the Astrals could part us now, after I’ve put so much effort into you.” 

The old joke came out soft and fond, and Ignis couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. Not when Gladio looked at him with love and affection that never seemed to waver. They were sentiments that Ignis returned with a fierceness that often left him surprised. 

Ignis pressed a chaste kiss to the man’s lips, softer than what was normally shared between them. Full of affection and love, words that they’re rarely share with anyone, let alone one another. Gladio hummed into the kiss, pleased. 

When Ignis pulled away, he searched the bigger man’s face for recognition of the silent message. 

Gladio’s answering smile was confirmation enough.

**Author's Note:**

> -stares into the void- Why is this monster 7,500 words? I don't know. I don't regret it. I just have no idea what I'll do with my life now. Maybe work on a proper story. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed! Feedback and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Feel free to yell at me on tumblr: lark-shaped-friend.tumblr.com


End file.
